pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Superhero.They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. So far, four dark heroes have been revealed; Fina, the Yaripon, a wolf/Robopon named Fangiru Gire, a Megapon named Taka Sonatchi Bii, a bird like Dark Hero wielding a scythe known as Gattsuki Bikusu, and a bug-like Kibapon called Oogui Bazuzuu. Other dark heroes' shadows have been revealed, and judging from their outlines there will be: a Greatshield dark hero and a cannon/gun dark hero. It is not known where they came from or whose side they're on. It is also unknown whether or not they are connected to the Seven Evil Spirits. List of Dark Heroes Fangiru Gire He wears a mask shaped like a wolf and wields two claws.The first and only one of the Dark Heroes to be versed. His Hero mode involves him blasting a laser explosion and retreating, then to unleash another laser on your army. He can also throw rocks at your army so he could be a type of robopon. He was first seen with Fina, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary. Fina Indecent Fina indecent, or Fina, is a female Dark Hero who wears a mask shaped like a fish. She was first seen at the end of the first demo with Fangiru wielding a pike. Not much is known about her at the moment. She is a professional with long spears. She seems to prefer appearing in Ice levels. Arrogant Sonatchi A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. He shoots blue circle like attacks from his two horns. He is one of the oddest dark heroes in the team. He is also a strategist and is always proud of himself. Greedy Beeks The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he also wields a scythe and can summon tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than the former. Other than this, not much is known about him. Gluttonous Bazuzu The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, sporting a purple bug-like mask, probably a moth. He seems to have a power to summon red insects. He is a Kibapon riding a horse with a red mask. He seemed to meet Fangiru Gire and Gattsuki Beeks while sailing. He also have his very long halberd maybe he can attack and summon red insects with that because it's likely a staff. He's horse looks very strong and has a spiked tail and a fire like-horse. The Two Other Dark Heroes 'The Sixth' The Sixth Dark Hero appears to have either small horns or spikes, so it may have a thorn-like mask. It is definately a Greatshield class, maybe with different abilities. The Seventh The Seventh Dark Hero definitely is snake-like, so may be associated with the sixth Evil Spirit. It is definitely a cannon class, but wields a futuristic ray gun-like cannon. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Superheroes; Fangiru Gire to Destrobo, Fina Indecent to Yarida or Pykeron, Taka Sonatchi Bii to Wondabarappa or Jamusshu, Gluttonous Bazuzu to Pyokoraida, the Sixth to Guardia, and the Seventh to Cannogyabaan. Gattsuki Beeks is the only one possible without a direct hero opposite, but may be the polar opposite to Grandbull or Taterazay. Gallery KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg|Fangiru Gire Fina.JPG|Fina Indecent Scarydarkherp.JPG|Taka Sonatchi Bii scythe hero.png|Gattsuki Beeks, the Scythe Dark Hero. E381AAE38293E3818BE38284E381B0E38184E38284E381A4-thumbnail2.jpg|Fangiru's First Appearance INDECENT.JPG|Fangiru and Fina insectdarkhero.PNG Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Superhero Category:Dark Heroes